Fightlove
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: después de que Corey perdiera una batalla de bandas contra los NewMans,Corey se enoja y idea un plan para hacer que Carrie caiga rendido a sus pies,Corey lograra eso oh sera el el que caiga a sus pies?


**Fight=Love**

**-"pensamientos"-**

**-'susurros'-**

**-diálogo-**

**[música,canto,oh musical]**

**/Carteles,letreros,oh cosas que dicen en una hoja/**

**:conversación telefónica oh por**  
><strong>Texto:<strong>

**=canción oh canto de fondo=**

**"Voz de fondo oh etc.."**

Pov Corey

Esto es el colmo!,no puedo creer que perdiéramos y los NewMans hayan ganado!,esto no se quedara así,ya verá que no nos rendiremos..

(Wicked Cool Transition!)

Carrie Pov

Estábamos mi banda y yo celebrando detrás del escenario nuestra victoria,hasta que Kim y Konnie se tuvieron que ir y Lens tenia que ir con su abuela,entonces me quede sola escribiendo algunas notas en mi libreta,pero luego vi al idiota de Riffin acercándose,se veía molesto,muy molesto,y me encanta!,porfin le ganamos a el y a su estúpida banda!

-que quieres ahora Riffin!?-le digo cruzada de brazos

-en primera Carrie,te quiero decir que mi yo y mi banda no nos rendiremos-

-..mi banda y yo…-

-no,es yo y mi banda!-

-la forma correcta de decirlo es mi banda y yo,no,yo y mi banda…-

-..ehh pues…,ay eso no importa!,el punto es que aunque hayas ganado solo una vez,no significa que nos ganarás en todas las batallas de bandas-

-eh,yo creo que si!,ganaremos todas y cada una de las batallas de las banda,y nada va a impedir que mi banda y yo ganemos una…vez…mas!-

-arg!,que ganen una vez no significa que ganaran todas entiende-

-pues que ustedes ganen siempre no significa que así sea!-

-pero lo será y lo seguirá siendo!,ustedes solo tuvieron suerte está vez-dijo Corey cruzando se de brazos

-Grrrr!-Carrie se vuelve roja de la rabia-eres un idiota Riffin!-ella toma su libreta y se marcha de ahí dando zancados

-esto no quedara así Carrie Beff-dice Corey cruzado de brazos

-esto no quedara así Corey Riffin-dice Carrie desde lejos

••en el garaje de Corey••

-no puedo creer que perdiéramos contra los NewMans-dice Laney sentada en el sillón

-usualmente eso no pasa- dice Kon

-relativamente-Kin saca una gráfica de arriba-las veces que hemos ganado en total es como un 25%,y los NewMans han ganado un 20%,y creo que estabas predestinados a ganar

-así que ganaron solo por la predicción de una gráfica!?-dijo Laney sin poder creérselo

-precisamente-

-ja!,lo sabía!-dice Corey-iré a restregareslo a la cara!-sale del garaje con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara

-espera,Core!,arg!-

••Con Corey••

Corey Pov

Camino con una sonrisa en mi cara hacia la casa de Carrie,jaja se pondrá histérica cuando le diga que sólo gano por una predicción de una gráfica,llego a su casa y toco el timbre pero nadie abre,sigo tocando como unas 10 oh 14 veces pero siguen sin abrir

-se que estas ahí Beff!,abre!-grito pero alguien me toca el hombro

-que haces aquí Riffin!?-era Carrie que estaba sosteniendo unos libros

-vengo a buscarte,y decirte que no ganaron por su talento,si no por la predicción de una gráfica,estaban predestinados a ganar-

-QUE!?-

-si,es verdad,ustedes no ganaron porque a los jueces les gustó su música más que la nuestra,si no por una predicción,nosotros ganamos el 25% y ustedes solo el 20% por eso ustedes ganaron….

-no te creo nada!,nosotros ganamos por nuestro talento y porque sabemos tocar mejor que ustedes!-

-eso no es cierto!-

-si…lo….es!-

-cree lo que tu quieras,somos mejores que ustedes,además ustedes no saben escribir buenas canciones-

-Amenos yo escribo mis canciones y no se los ando robando a mi hermana!-

-pero son mejores,tu última canción el día de campamento fue pésima y nisiquiera fue aterradora,te la repito?

[Corey]

In the darkness Night  
>You can't see the light<br>You Finally Know

They are not just ghost!  
>They are ghost of clowns<p>

We are all dentist

-No cantes mi canción!-

-no cantes mi canción-la arremedo

-deja de arremedarme!-

-deja de arremedarme-

-eres un idiota Riffin!-

-tu más Beff!-

-soy más inteligente que tu y lo sabes-

-tenemos la misma inteligencia promedio niña!-

-ay si tu,dime quien saco 8 y quien 6 en el examen de biología!?-

-eso no es el punto Carrie!-

-no lo quieres admitir porque sabes que eres tonto!-

-y tu eres una pequeña bruja!-

-tu …tu…eres una pila de basura!-

-y tu cantas como un cocodrilo enfermo!-me acerco a su cara y veo que se sonroja pero sigue molesta

-tu tocas tu guitarra como sí tus manos fueran de un perezoso con las uñas rotas!-

-Sherck llamo,¡quieren que le devuelvan su cara!-

-así!?, pues llama al departamento de tarados te escapaste!-

-pues ¡tu!,eres más fea que ….que….que…..oh si!,no hay nada más feo que tu !-

-esto es el colmo!,me voy!-abre la puerta de su casa entra y la cierra de un portazo-vete de aquí!

-esta bien!-me largo de ahí molesto,pero una idea cruzo a mi cabeza-eso es!-salgo corriendo de ahí con la brillante idea que tenía

••a la mañana siguiente••

En el garaje de Corey

-chicos tengo una fantástica idea!-dice Corey a los Chicos

-cuál?-dicen al unísono los 3

-cuándo estaba discutiendo con Carrie,vi que se había sonrojado cuando nos estábamos escupiendo insultos en la cara cerca,así que creo que encontré su punto débil:¡Yo!

-oh quizás de pone así de nerviosa y débil con cualquier chico que se le acerca…-dice Kin

-eso es Kin!,ya tienes la idea!-

-piensas hacer que Carrie caiga rendida a tus pies para que así ella se debilité y así poder vencerla oh algo por el estilo?-dice kon

-exacto!,talves en la próxima batalla de bandas,si ella cae rendida a mis pies,ella podría dejarnos ganar!-

-no!-grita Laney llamando la atención de todos-perdón,pero Core no le puedes hacer eso!,aunque sea una NewMan,es una chica,y no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de una chica,sea malvada oh no

-pero Lanes,es una perfecta idea!,si se enoja le explicare todo y volveremos a hacer enemigos como siempre y todo volverá a la normalidad

-no estoy segura de esto Core-

-tranquila Lanes,aunque la debilite ella JAMÁS,se enamorará de mi,sólo la debilitare algo así como que caiga rendida a mis pies,no are qué se enamore de mi-

-Pero y si sí?-

-jaja si claro Carrie Beff enamorada de mi,te preocupas demasiado…no será que volviste a?-

-no no no no no,tranquilo,ya no siento nada por ti,somos mejores amigos como quedamos…-

-ok esto ya se está volviendo novela!-dice Kin-Corey estas seguro de esto?

-por supuesto,será sencillo..-

-pero…-

-tranquilos…no sucederá nada..,bueno me voy-salé del garaje dirigiéndose a la casa de Carrie

…  
>…<p>

-esto terminara poniéndose bueno-dice Kin

-si…-

-oh por cierto Laney,ya le dijiste a Corey que tu…-Kon es interrumpido por Laney

-NO!,y no debe saberlo!,se imaginan que pasaría si lo descubre?-

-bueno…-

-tampoco le vayan a decir ok?,oh los pateare ahí abajo que hasta sus tataranietos lo sentirán!-

-ok,ok!-

••Con Corey••

El esta parado frente a la puerta de Carrie y toca el timbre y ella abre la puerta(entre abierta)

-que quieres ahora Riffin!?-dice mostrando su cabeza con la puerta entreabierta

-quiero disculparme…-dice con los ojos cerrados

-eh?-abre la puerta entera

-quiero disculparme por lo que pasó hace rato,la verdad me siento un poco culpable por eso-dice ya abriendo los ojos

-.¿?…..sólo estas jugando conmigo..-se cruza de brazos

-de verdad,me arrepiento de lo que te dije-

- ¿enserió?-

-si…-

-bueno…yo…también me disculpo…algo…creo…-

-de-de verdad?-dice sin poder creerlo

-si…-dice algo apenada pero luego vuelve a la compostura-quiero decir…¡no!,yo jamás perdonaría a un LOSER terminal como tu!

-pero si yo solo…-

-que tu te disculparás no significa que yo me disculpé contigo Riffin!,eres un loser terminal y un patán sin cerebro como tus tontos amigos!-

-oye no les digas tontos a mis amigos!,en cambio tu y tus amigas también son tontas-

-no lo somos!-

-eh,yo creo que si…-

-amenos soy más madura que tu,niño que le gusta bubble bunch!-

-ellos son geniales!-

-sabes que lo Cancelarán!?-

-que!?,no,no puede ser posible!,sólo estas jugando conmigo!-

-no miento,lo pasaron ayer a media noche,dijeron que por el discurso de un niño lo cancelarán por ser bastante….horripilante-

-q-que!?,oh-oh-

-hiciste que cancelaran tu programa favorito idiota,jaja jajaja!-

-pues sabes que!?,Edward Cullen es Gay!-

-eso no es cierto!-

-lo leí en esta revista-saca una revista llamada PORTIger-y según aquí el lo declaro!

-que!?-toma la revista y lo lee y abre los ojos-NOO!,tu idiota!,arruinaste mi enamoramiento con Eddie!

-Eddie?-

-así le digo yo a Edward…eh,a ti que te importa!-

-oye no me grites!,yo me vine a disculpar y tu solo me andas insultando!-

-no me importa sabes,cada vez que te disculpes no lo aceptare,jamás!-

-pero lo digo de verdad!,en realidad me quiero disculpar contigo!-

-…que?,de…enserio tu?…este….de verdad?-

-si…-

-wow….este….,bueno yo….-

-que tal si te invito un helado,y luego lo piensas?-le guiña un ojo haciéndola sonrojar

-u-un helado?,espera me estas invitando a…-antes de completar la frase Corey le interrumpió

-una cita?,si,si es así-dice con los brazos en la espalda

-p-pero si somos enemigos!-

-y?-

-y-y?,no deben de vernos juntos!,te imaginas que nos dirían!?,además nos odiamos!-

-quien dijo que te odiaba?-

-q-q-q-que?…-se sonroja al extremo incluso su pelo salto

-vamos no hará daño que te invite un helado-la toma de la mano y humo sale de la cabeza de Carrie

-n-n-no!-suelta su mano-s-s-solo  
>Estas tratando de …hacer algo!,no se qué …pero tramas algo…<p>

-yo no tramo nada-miente-sólo quiero pedir perdón

-p-pues ya lo hiciste!,no necesitas comprarme un helado!-

-vamos déjame demostrarte que deberás quiero disculparme contigo-

-b-b-bueno yo…-

-porfis-hace ojos de cachorro

-e-e-esta b-bien…-

-genial!,ven vamos-la toma de la  
>Muñeca y la arrastra hacia al parque<p>

-"fase 1 en progreso"-piensa Corey en su mente

(Wicked COOL Transition!)

••en el parque••

-ves?,no hizo ningún daño que te invitara un helado-dice mientras el y Carrie estaban en una banca comiendo un helado.

-y?,como se dice cuando alguien te compra un helado?-

-…gracias…-dice secamente pero algo sonrojada,pero algo de helado se queda en su cachete

-déjame te ayudo..-se acerca a ella y le lame la mejilla limpiándola y haciéndola sonrojar al extremo que hasta humo salió de su cabeza

-Q-Q-Q-Que estas ha-ha-haciendo!?-dice levantándose de la Banca

-bueno tenías algo de Helado en la mejilla-

-s-s-s-solo me hubieras dicho y l-lo limpiaba p-por mi mis-misma!-

-es que me gusta verte sonrojada ^^,te ves adorable-

-O\\\\\O!,y-y-y-yo….ehhh…yo….-

-eh tienes otro pedazo De helado…-

-d-d-donde!?,para quitármelo yo misma!-dice toda desesperada

-pero esa mancha esta en…..-toma su mejilla-tus labios…-acerca su cara lentamente a la de ella haciéndola sonrojar todavía más y más!,hasta qué toco sus labios en un beso delicado y suave luego se separó

…

-t-t-t-tu,b-b-bastardo….e-e-e-era mi primer beso!-

-oh….bueno,me alegra que fuera conmigo-

-O/O!,m-me tengo que ir!,gracias por el helado!-sale corriendo de ahí más rápido que Kid Flash

-jejeje je….Fase 1 completada!-dice por lo bajó

(Creppy Corey Transition!)

••A la mañana siguiente••

Se ve a Corey y a los chicos sentados en una mesa en Blechys

-y luego yo le dije…MANTECA!-dice Kon pero se calla al ver que nadie se reía-oh por favor!

-ese chisté no tenía sentido Kon-dice Kin a su hermano "Gemelo"

-si,¿pero fue chistoso,no?-

-lo que tu digas viejo-dice Laney pero luego ve que los NewMans estaban en una mesa sentados algo alejados de ellos y ella ve que Lenny voltea hacia ellos y sonríe y le hace ya seña a Laney-eh chicos,iré a ese lugar sin razón aparente-dice señalando a un espacio tipo callejón cerca del baño

-ok Lanes,pero no te tardes mucho-

-si ,tratare-salta de la mesa y va hacia ese lugar

••con los NewMans••

-oigan chicas,iré a ese callejón cerca del baño sin razón aparente-dice Lenny hacia sus amigas

-seguro Lens,pero no tardes-

-lo intentare-dice yéndose hacia donde esta Laney

-bueno como les decía yo le había dicho a ella….Filandia!-dice Konnie a las chicas pero ellas la miraron extrañadas

••Con Laney y Lenny••

-hola tu…-dice Laney hacia Lenny

-hola…..-dice pero unos segundos después la toma del brazo y la besa en los labios-te extrañe

-yo igual,sabes?, es difícil hacer esto…salir en secreto cuando nuestras bandas se odian-

-si,pero estamos aquí hay que aprovechar…-

-si,bueno,¿que quieres hacer?-

-bueno,no podemos salirnos porque los demás sospecharían ,pero podemos hablar un rato-

-si,suena interesante,mejor ven aquí-lo toma del brazo y lo besa y este le corresponde

••volviendo con los chicos••

-así que Corey…..-dice Kin-ya hiciste tu plan?

-eh?,…ah si!,si ayer hice la fase 1,"coquetear"-

-Corey,seguro que estas seguro?-pregunta Kon

-claro que si chicos,no causa ningún daño.-

-bueno…-los 2 hermanos se miran

-oh si?-pregunta pero voltea al ver que Laney ya había regresado

-hola Chicos-

-hola Laney veo que volviste-dice Kin

-no Kin,soy un holograma!-si e sarcástica

-bueno pero no te enojes-

-bien de que estaban hablando?-

-oh nada importante-dice Corey-bueno chicos tengo que poner en marcha la parte 2 de la fase 1 "miradas y piropos"-

-cuando tuviste tiempo de planear todo esto?-pregunta Laney

-antier en la noche-

-bueno,pues creo que yo me iré,le prometí a…un amigo jejeje,que lo ayudaría a limpiar la casa de su abuela-dice levantándose de la mesa

-oh esta bien-dice Corey

-bye-se va del restaurante dejando a los 3 chicos solos

-bueno hora de poner en marcha mi plan…-se levanta del asiento y se dirige a una mesa atrás de las chicas

••con las chicas••

-y luego me dijo que era la chica más hermosa que el haya visto jamas!-dice Kim toda emocionada

-que romántico!,ojalá alguien me dijera que soy hermosa-dice Konnie

-y lo eres sis-dice Kim

-hay basta me haces sonrojar-dice con una mano en su cachete

-jajaja-Carrie se ríe por lo bajó por las payasadas de sus amigas  
>Pero luego se calla al sentir que alguien la estaba observando,voltea y se encuentra a Corey viéndola y ella se sobresalta<p>

-Carrie estas bien?-pregunta Kim haciendo que se asustara y volviera su mirada hacia ellas

-ehh..s-si,estoy bien…-dice algo nerviosa

-genial!,bueno como iba diciendo ….-Carrie voltea de nuevo y ve que Corey le guiño un ojo y ella puso una cara molesta

-eh chicas,me disculpan un momento?,si gracias..-se para y va hacia Corey

…

-que tramas Riffin!?-dice con las manos en las caderas

-como?-

-todo eso de la "cita" y el beso y las miradas que me mandas,¿qué tramas?!-

-nada…-

-no te creo!-

Corey Pov

-bueno si no me crees,¿porqué no mejor me das tu número de celular?,talves alguna pueda oír a tu banda tocar-digo poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro

-R-R-Riffin!,sabes lo que estas haciendo!?-dice toda nerviosa y subo su mentón con mi dedo

-si,lo que quiero hacer es pasar mi tiempo extra contigo -ella se estaba derritiendo como mantequilla esto es tan fácil!,me acerco lentamente a su cara hasta que ella grita

-b-bien!,puedes tener mi número de teléfono!….sólo….no hagas eso de nuevo oh te golpeo!-y..ella dijo las palabras mágicas me aleje de su cara y comenzó a escribir su número en mi brazo con un marcador

-gracias Muñeca,te veo luego-le guiño el ojo y me retiro

(Wicked COOL Transition!)

Horas después

Entro al garaje viendo el número que Carrie me dio,y ella no tiene ni idea del plan!,eso es bueno,pero malo porque se resiste.

Tomo mi guitarra eléctrica y el amplificador y voy caminando hacia la casa de Carrie.

Unos minutos después estoy frente a su casa conecto la guitarra en el amplificador y veo que la ventana que esta en su cuarto esta medio abierta,entonces empiezo a tocar y a cantar

[Corey]

Carrie eres una diosa del Rock n Roll,mientras comes un chilidog,con tu guitarra tocarás,haciendo mi corazón vibrar!…yo..

Antes de completar la letra Carrie abre su ventana y me grita

-R-Riffin eso es asqueroso!-

- no dejare de tocar hasta que bajes aquí!-le grito pero veo que ella cierra su ventana y comienzo a tocar nuevamente hasta que la puerta de su casa se abre y ella sale y se pone frente a mi

-que rayos pasa contigo!?-me grita algo sonrojada

-es que no puedo parar como me siento,ese día en que te bese en el parque…-vuelvo a ser interrumpido

-ugh!,no me lo recuerdes!,me trae malos recuerdos y casi vómito!-

-para mi fue hermoso-ella me miro con mala cara

-Mira…tu no me gustas!,te odio!,y ESTO!-me apunta a mi y a ella-nunca va a pasar ….¡NUNCA!..-dijo agrandando la palabra nunca,entonces bajo la guitarra y me pongo serió

-ok Carrie dejare el acto…pero…sólo…por favor sal en una cita conmigo!-ella al oír 'cita conmigo' se sonrojó

…

-b-bien…..pero si es la peor cita de mi vida te lo devolveré!-dice regresando a su casa

-perfecto….-hago una sonrisa diabólica-simplemente perfecto

Carrie Pov

Entro al garaje y me siento en el sillón confundida preguntándome ¡¿porque el hace esto!?

-porque hace esto!?,se supone que somos enemigos y nos odiamos!?,por lo hace!?,que quiere de mi!?,porque me anda coqueteando!?,acaso le gusto de verdad!?,que demonios esta pasando!?-suena el timbre de mi celular y veo que es un mensaje  
>De Corey-oh genial..-digo sarcástica<p>

(Conversación de texto)

Corey:Oli Carrie ;)  
>Carrie:que quieres Riffin!?<br>Corey:bueno de la cita,¿quieres ir al cine?  
>Carrie:eh?…no!…<br>Corey:pueees,pensé que querías ir al Nuevo estreno de Crepúsculo  
>Carrie:pensé que odiabas esa película?<br>Corey:si,pero tu no.  
>Carrie:estas diciendo,que arriesgaras tu odio por esa película por mi?<br>Corey:exacto  
>Carrie:wow,bueno,iré<br>Corey:sabía que dirías eso!,veme en mi garaje a las 6  
>Carrie:pero y tus amigos?<br>Corey:a quien le importa lo que digan mis amigos .

Q-que!?,enserio no le importa lo  
>Que digan sus amigos!?,oh esta tratando de jugar conmigo?,ehh esto es tan confuso!<p>

Carrie:esta bien,te veo ahí,pero iré discretamente,no quiero que alguien me mire y ves que tengo una cita con un LOSER!  
>Corey:esta bien!,pero ponte linda de lo que más eres!<p>

El me dijo linda!?,el cree que soy linda!?,le parezco linda!?

Carrie:ok,bye Riffin!  
>Corey:bye Care!<p>

Me dijo por mi sobre nombre!?,sólo Lens me ah dicho así!,de verdad le gustó a Riffin!?,oh solo es un juego!?…..

(Wicked COOL Transition!)

Con Corey

Corey Pov

El plan esta casi,Casi completo,es muy terca,si sigue así no podré completar el plan,almenos se sonroja algunas veces y acepto la cita

-bueno pues…entonces Corey,¿que harás?-dice Kin sacándome de mis pensamientos

-pues,invite a Carrie al cine a ver Crepúsculo-

-más bien crepusCULO!-dice Kon y el y los demás se ríen

-buena esa viejo-dice Corey

-pero,¿ tu no odias esa película?-pregunta Laney

-si,pero Carrie no,eso es una ventaja porque la hice creer que no me importaba lo que ella viera-

-bueno cuando irás?-pregunta Kin

-ella vendrá Aquí-

-pero vamos a estar nosotros-

-también le dije que no importa que estén ustedes aquí-

-eres todo un actor Corey-dice Kin

-si sí lo soy-

-…..-

….  
>….<p>

-esto es raro-dice Kin

-demasiado…-dice Kon

-bueno…creo que Carrie llegar eeeeeeeeeeeennn-

~Ding~Dong~

-y ahí esta-abre la puerta del garaje y se ve a ella vestida con un gorro,chaleco,lentes y botas negras

-Riffin,vine lo más discreta posible-le susurra pero atrás de ella se ve un camper que dice NEWMANS y también estaba la cara de los 4 alrededor del nombre

-ehhh…si como sea-

-rápido antes de que descubran que iré al Cine contigo tonto!-

-hola Carrie!-saludan los "gemelos"

-…oh genial,le dijiste a tus tontos amigos que íbamos a salir!-dice Cruzada de brazos

-oye a mi nadie me falta el respeto!-dice Laney enojada

-lo que tu digas niña-niño!-

-grrr!-

-ya chicas no se peleen-dice Corey poniéndose en medio de ellas-¿nos vamos Carrie?

-ugh,bien-se cruza de brazos

-adiós chicos-toma la mano de Carrie asiendo que se sobresaltarla y la arrastra

-bueno,eso fue raro…-dice Kin

-si…oh recordé que tengo que ir a…alimentar a mi…mosca?-dice Laney saliendo del garaje

-ok,eso fue aún más raro-dice Kin

(Wicked Weird Transition !)

Con Carrie y Corey,ellos estaban caminando por el centro comercial tomados de la mano

-Riffin,ya puedes soltarme!-

-por?-

-porque no me gusta que un tratado como tu me tome de la mano!,además sólo iremos a ver una película!,no nos casaremos-

-yo desearía que si-

-eso ni pensarlo Riffin!,ahora vámonos que no me quiero perder la película-camina hacia la taquilla

-"tu puedes aguantar esto Corey"-la sigue

•••horas después•••

Se ve a Carrie y a Corey caminando por el parque en la noche

-y?,¿cómo te pareció Carrie?-

-no estuvo mal…..-

-de verdad?-

-sólo porque me gusta Crepúsculo!,no porque tu me gustas idiota!-

-…esta bien,esta bien,gez-..

…  
>…<p>

-oye sabes donde estamos?-pregunta Carrie al ver que estaban rodeados de árboles

-si.-

-porque parece que estamos en el bosque-

-eh…-Corey voltea a sus lados y si era

-oh,oh?,que quieres decir con oh,oh!?-

-n-no se por dónde estamos-

-que!?,eres un tonto Riffin!-

-oye no es mi culpa!-

-arg!,ahora que!?-

-tranquila se el camino,sólo sígueme-camina seguido por Carrie

••minutos después••

-estamos perdidos acéptalo!-dice Carrie siguiendo a Corey enojada

-no lo estamos!,yo se por donde es,vamos!-dice quitando algunas ramas de su camino

-estamos en el bosque en medio de la nada Riffin!,llevamos caminando 45 minutos!-

-no es mucho….-

-lo que tu digas-ella rueda los ojos y se abraza

-¿tienes frío?-pregunta Corey

-no-dice secamente pero en ese instante el viento sopla haciéndola tiritar-no puedo creer que este haciendo tanto frío!

-creo que es por los árboles….-

-tontos árboles gigantes…-se frota las manos pero en ese instante una chaqueta negra la cubre-eh?

-es que vi que tenías frío y te puse mi chaqueta negra que tenía guardado-

-g-gracias…-se sonroja al extremo

-bien a seguir buscando!-

Había un silencio incómodo,bueno no para Corey ya que el estaba viendo todos los lugares como sí tuviera 5 años,a Carrie se seguía abrazando a sí misma con la chaqueta de Corey puesta,ella estaba toda roja que hasta el humo le salía por la cabeza

-y…-dice Corey rompiendo el hielo-tienes novio?

-eh?….-pregunta Carrie volviendo a su color normal

-si,digo,has tenido uno?-

-eso a ti no te importa!-

-sólo dime-

…

-…eh…eh tendió algunos novios en el pasado…pero resultaron ser unos malditos bastardos!,ellos ni siquiera no querían andar conmigo!-

-es una broma!?,digo quien no quería andar contigo?,eres linda y tienes una voz hermosa!-

-q-que?,enserio?-

-si…-

-wow,bueno….gracias…supongo

…  
>…<p>

-oye Carrie…-

-si-

-tu….¿sabes bailar?,¿no?-

-si,si se,¿porque lo preguntas?-

-bueno yo si se bailar, pero..,en 3 días tengo que ir a la boda de mi tía y yo tengo que bailar con su hija,por más que lo odie …pero yo no se bailar ese tipo de baile-

-oh…bueno cuando era pequeña baile con mi tío en su boda,así que si se como es el baile te ,puedo enseñar si quieres-

-era justo lo que te iba a preguntar!-

-bueno cuando quieres practicar?

-que tal ahora mismo?-

-bien….,te enseñare-

-súper!-

-bien ven aquí-pone una mano sobre su hombro y hace que el ponga una mano en su cadera-sólo sigue mis pasos 1,2,3 1,2 ¡AY!

-perdón!,mi culpa-

-bueno,ten más cuidado ok-

-si-vuelve a estar en la misma posición y hacen los mismos pasos pero otra vez la pisa-mi culpa

-lo se…,bien,otra vez-au!,au!,AU!-

-perdón,perdón,perdón!-

-ash,ok…vamos a intentarlo otra vez…..-vuelven a la misma posición pero esta vez Corey esta más alejado-debes de estar más cerca Riffin!

-más cerca?-

-si,así es más fácil bailar-lo acerca-ok aquí vamos

Vuelven a bailar pero en un descuido Carrie le da un beso en la mejilla

-oh dios….-Carrie se separa sorprendida-yo… Eh perdón,oh por dios,nunca hablemos de esto ok

-hablar de que?-

-de esto!-le toma de los hombros y le da otro beso en la mejilla-porque lo hice!?..

-no se ,tu dime!-

-pues entonces deja de hacer eso!-

-yo que hago!?,tu me besaste-

-fue un accidente!-

-tranquila solo fue un beso en la mejilla-

-bien de eso no hay que preocuparse…-

-bien…-

-pero si de esto!-lo toma de la camiseta y lo besa en los labios  
>y lo raro es que el le correspondió,se quedaron así por unos 13 segundos hasta que al final reaccionaron y se separaron bruscamente<p>

-porque me besaste!?-pregunta Carrie toda sonrojada y alterada

-tu me Besaste!-

-pero tu me correspondiste!,agj ahora que le diré a las chicas!?-

-tranquila no es para tanto..-

-pues entonces que les diré?,que nos besamos 2 veces en los labios?-

-sólo fue una vez-

-no en esta-lo besa otra vez pero luego se separa-debo de dejar de hacer eso!

-…oh…-

-que te ocurre?,porque me miras así!?-

-….porque…..-se acerca a ella y la toma del mentón

-q-q-que estas haciendo!?-

-yo…no lo se…-se acerca a su cara y la besa en los labios de nuevo,ella abre los ojos pero luego los cierra y le corresponde,el pone su mano en sus cintura y ella en su cabello

••En un lugar••

-hm…CARLO,MARCO,donde dejaron mi teléfono!?-grita Laney desde su habitación

-LO ESTAMOS ARREGLANDO!-gritan los 2 gemelos desde abajo

-QUE!?,NO!-salta de la cama pero se tropieza con una pelota y se estrella contra la pared

(N/A:no tengo idea de porque escribí esto XDD)

••devuelta con Carrie y Corey••

El seguía besandose con Carrie,hasta que ella reacciono y lo empujo

-..AHHH!-ella grita

-oh por dios!,yo lo lamento!-dice Corey

-….¿?….nos volvimos a besar verdad?-

-porque seguimos besándonos!?-

-eso ya no importa ahora!-

-…oh por dios…-

-que?-

-lo olvidé!,en la cueva de haya hay un atajo que te lleva al parque!,cielos debí de pensar en eso antes jejeje-se rasca la nuca nervioso pero luego se asusta al ver a Carrie rodeada de fuego y una mirada asesina

-había un atajo para llegar al parque todo este tiempo!?,y no dijiste nada!?-

-n-no me acordaba de que había un atajo!,estaba tan distraído besándote que….-

-no vuelvas a hablar del beso!,es más ni menciones la palabra beso!….mejor usa perrito!-

-perrito?-

-si!-

-bueno con el tema del "perrito",¿se lo diremos a los demás?

-¿enserio quieres que se enteren del "perrito"?-pone sus manos en su cadera-enserio Riffin!?

-bueno….yo jamás le oculto nada a mis amigos….y si oculto algo ¿seré un mal amigo?-

-no todo le debes de decir a tus amigos,esta bien guardar unas cosas como este tema-

-del "perrito"?-

-mejor dejemos usar el nombre del perrito es ridículo!-dice caminando hacia la cueva

-oye espérame!-la sigue

(Wicked COOL Transition!)

-por fin!,oh atajo secreto en esa cueva santa te amo-decía Corey mientras besaba el pasto

-no seas melodramático Riffin-dice Carrie detrás de el

-es que estoy tan feliz de salir de ese bosque!-dice parándose del puesto pero luego mira alrededor y ve que no había nadie en el parque-wow,¿enserio nos tardamos tanto?

-al parecer si-se pone a lado de Corey y este la mira y ve que la luz de la luna reflejaba en el cabello y piel de Carrie haciéndola ver ….hermosa,su piel parecía blanca como la nieve,su pelo azul resaltaba algunos toques por la luz de la luna al igual que sus ojos azules,haciendo a Corey sonrojarse pero en ese instante Carrie voltea y ve que el la estaba mirando haciendo que ambos se sonrojarán.

…  
>…<p>

-q-que día tan loco eh?-dice Corey nervioso rascándose la nuca

-..s-si…-Carrie se rascaba el  
>Brazo toda sonrojada<p>

-b-b-bueno …al parecer todo término ..-

Carrie lo mira

-….a-ahora que esto término,¿seguiremos siendo enemigos verdad?-pregunta Carrie

-si….-dice algo decaído

…  
>…<p>

-b-bueno…tengo que irme ya al garaje jeje-dice Corey apuntando atrás de el con una sonrisa nerviosa

-si…..t-ten cuidado …-

-gracias…adiós-se da la vuelta y se aleja

-adiós…-

…

-um…Riffin espera!-Carrie lo llama

-si?,que pas…..-antes de decir algo Carrie le da un beso en los labios y luego se separa

-s-suerte!-se aleja corriendo

…  
>…<p>

Corey estaba viendo como Carrie se alejaba todo sorprendido y sonrojado,su corazón no dejaba de palpitar

-q-que…¿que esta pasando conmigo?….seguro es el estrés…-

(Con Carrie)

Ella estaba Corriendo por las calles en las oscuridad a toda velocidad pero luego se tropieza con una roca y cae de cara

-auch!…-se sienta en el suelo y ve a su rodilla raspada-oh fabuloso!¬_¬!-se levanta pero luego voltea hacia un camino que llegaba al bosque..-estaré haciendo lo Correcto?…porque me siento así?…será que….de verdad…¿me gusta Riffin?..

sigue viendo el camino y recuerda cuando el y ella se besaron y ella se sonroja y su corazón palpitaba a mil por horas…

-¿m-me gusta Riffin?…..me gusta Riffin.-se levanta toda sorprendida y sonrojada-¡me gusta Corey Riffin!…

…

-oh por dios!,me gusta mi peor enemigo!,no esto no puede ser posible!,no debe de ser así!no debe!-se toma la cabeza y la sacude de un lado a otro-no debe de gustarme,no otra vez-

••a la mañana siguiente••

En el garaje de Carrie

Ella estaba tocando su guitarra normal en el escenario junto a Kim que estaba en el piano,Konnie en la batería y Lenny en el bajó

Kim y Carrie empiezan a tocar

[Carrie]

How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
>I didn't think twice or rationalize<br>'Cause somehow I knew

That there was more than just chemistry  
>I mean I knew you were kind of into me<br>But I figured it's too good to be true

I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
>Can't find a single cloud in the sky<br>Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
>But really great things happen<br>In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
>Like you were a million to one<br>I cannot believe it,whoaa, you're one in a million

…  
>All this time I was looking for love<br>Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
>Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done<br>And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
>Say that I'm your diamond in the rough<br>When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
>I have never felt so happy<br>Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
>But really great things happen<br>In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
>Like you were a million to one<br>I cannot believe it,whoaa, you're one in a million….yhea yhea

All this time I was looking for love  
>Tryna make things work that weren't good enough<br>Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done  
>And stumbled into the arms of the one<p>

I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
>Can't find a single cloud in the sky<br>Help me before I get used to this guy!

They say that good things take time  
>But really great things happen<br>In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
>Like you were a million to one<br>I cannot believe it, whooa,whoa,yhea yhea!

They say that good things take time  
>But really great things happen<br>In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
>Like you were a million to one<p>

¡I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah!

One in a million, yhea

…  
>You're one in a million..<p>

[Solo de Piano y Fin de la cancion]

-Carrie,eso fue asombroso chica!-dice Konnie desde su lugar

-si en donde te inspiraste para escribir esto?-pregunta Kim

-bueno..-Carrie se sonroja y las gemelas se dan cuenta

-ahh…ya veo-dicen al unísono las 2 gemelas

-te gusta un chico-dice Kim picarona

-b-bueno …-

-es cierto,te gusta un chico-dice Konnie toda emocionada

-b-bueno….aún no estoy tan segura de que si…..-dice rascándose el brazo

-pero Carrie,es increíble que te guste un chico!-

-pero y que tal si es como los demás "ex-novios" que eh tendió?-

-no lo creo-dice Konnie-¿quien es?

-ehh…a-aún no les puedo decir…-

-aww,porque no?-dicen desanimadas

-pues porque …simplemente no puedo-

-¿?-

-Care-dice Lenny llamando la atención de las chicas-puedo retirarme temprano hoy?,tengo algo importante que hacer

-seguro Lens,ve y diviértete-

-gracias-salta del escenario y sale del garaje

…  
>…<p>

-porque no nos quieres decir?-pregunta Kim

-es porque….no …puedo…decirles…se enojarían-

-Carrie tranquila,estaremos bien-dice Konnie

-de verdad?-

-si..-dicen la hermanas

-enserio?-

-si-

-seguras?-

-…si ¬_¬-

-enserio?-

-si!¬_¬#-

-segu..-

-CARRIE!-

-esta bien esta bien…-suspira-el que me gusta es…C…

(En el garaje de Corey)

El estaba en el sillón afinando unas cuerdas de su guitarra pero entices escucha un grito

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

-AHHH!-el se cae del sillón todo asustado-¡estoy bien!

(Volviendo con Carrie)

-como que te gusta Corey!?-dice Kim

-Si sabes que el es un GrojBand verdad!?-dice Konnie

-l-lo se pero….no se cómo paso..-

-esto no puede ser posible!,me lo imagino de Kim ¿pero de ti Carrie?-dice Konnie

-Si!…espera…,de mi?-dice Kim

-por favor,se nota a Kilómetros que te Gusta el Nerd de los BasuraBand!-

-oye!-dice Kim toda sonrojada

-chicas!-grita Carrie

-que!?-dicen al unísono

-pensé que estaban discutiendo conmigo?-

-oh si…en qué estábamos?-dice Konnie-ah si…¡¿Como qué Corey!?-

-la verdad no se cómo,pero les contaré lo que pasó…-

-Uuy una historia-dice Konnie ok los ojos brillosos ella y Kim se sientan en el sillón

-bien todo comenzó ese día en el que le ganamos a Grojband….-

••minutos después••

-luego ya después de salir del bosque el se iba a ir pero lo detuve y…lo bese de nuevo ….y después de eso supe que me gustaba…..pero lo negué porque ya saben,es mi enemigo y….somos líderes de diferentes bandas….-

-wow que drama!-dice Konnie

-que romántico!-dice Kim con corazones en los ojos

-que?,ya no les importa que me guste Riffin?-

-jeje,no,ya no,es tu vida amorosa,no vamos a intervenir,y es tu elección no nuestra-dice Konnie

-gracias chicas…-

-pero…-dice Kim-no creo que te guste Corey

-eh?-

-tu…¡lo amas!-

-¿lo amo?…¿amo a Riffin?-las gemelas asienten-…yo…amo a Corey Riffin!-dice toda feliz

-¡iiiiiiiiii!-las 3 gritan de la emoción

(Con Corey)

El estaba apunto de tomar una cajita de leche con chocolate hasta que

-¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-el grito chillón de las 3 hizo que apretará la caja de leche con chocolate y la leche lo mojara

-¡oh porfavor!-

(Regresando con las chicas)

Carrie estaba sentada en el sillón con ojos soñadores mientras Kim y Konnie estaban a su lado

-creo que el es indicado chicas-

-eso mismo dijiste con Tony Ricked,Fujio Gilen,Mario Aguilera,Antón Stewart,Kyle hocke,Jackson Qubert….-dice Kim mirando hacia arriba y enumerando con sus dedos

-bueno estoy casi segura de que Riffin talves sea el indicado-

-Tyson Hick,Carlos Garcia….-pone una mirada pensativa

-digo,el me estaba coqueteando al principio,quizás si le gusto…-

-Jhonny gold,Tyler Jill….-seguía diciendo Kim

-puede que tengas razón chica-dice Konnie

-si,talves después de todo seré correspondida…-

-Antón Vall…oh no estoy segura si terminaste con el, con razón te sigue llamando….-voltea hacia Carrie

-como sea,mañana pienso invitarlo al concierto que habrá pasado pasado mañana al aire libre en la noche…-

-suerte con eso Carrie-dice Konnie saliendo del garaje junto a su hermana

-suerte Carrie-dice Kim y ellas salen

…

Suena el Celular de Carrie y ella ve quien es

-ignorar…-cuelga y rueda los ojos

••a la mañana siguiente••

En la escuela secundaria de PeaceVille

Corey estaba hablando junto a Kin y a Kon cerca de los casilleros pero luego ve a Laney cargando un periódico

-¡Core mira esto!,¡Grojband va a robárse el espectáculo con la batalla de bandas del alcalde!-dice mostrando el periódico

-que bien Lanes esto va ser ¡ASOMBROSO!,¿cierto chicos?-

-totalmente-dicen los gemelos

-¡esto será genial Care!,¡vamos a arrasar con la batalla de bandas!-los amigos voltean y ven a los NewMans hablando también cerca de unos casilleros

-¡muy cierto Lens!,esta vez ganaremos como la otra vez,¿cierto chicas?-

-¡sin duda Carrie!-dicen las hermanas

-wow…¿como es que se dan cuenta al mismo tiempo que nosotros?-dice Kin confundido

-quien sabe,pero bueno,si ellos ganan nuestra carrera irá por debajo-dice Laney

-bueno,Core dijo que si hacia que si Carrie cayera por el,ella nos dejaría ganar,¿oh no Corey?-dice Kon. Pero ve que Corey tenía la mirada perdida con los ojos brillosos además estaba babeando-¿Corey?

El seguía con la mirada perdida y babeando

-COREY!-

-eh!?,que!?-dice ya reaccionando

-te estamos hablando,¿qué ocurre?-pregunta Laney

-nada,sólo me perdí es todo-dice viendo a los NewMans,oh más bien a Carrie

-¿ok?-dice Laney viéndolo extrañada-de todos modos la batalla de bandas es en 1 semana,así que tenemos tiempo para practicar

-suena bien…-

-oigan,soy yo oh Carrie viene hacia acá-dice Kon apuntando a Carrie que como dijo Kon se dirigía hacia ellos

-¿oigan puedo hablar con Riffin un momento?-dice Carrie con las manos en las caderas

-eh…si seguro-dice Corey y sigue a Carrie cerca de los baños-¿qué pasa Carrie?

-escucha Riffin,lo de ayer en el bosque nunca paso ¡¿ok?!-

-ehh…si seguro…..¿qué?-

-mira lo el beso que te di solo….fue …¡.argh!,¡la verdad no se porque demonios te bese al despedirme!-

-¿entonces?…-

-sólo….no se…fue como un instinto mi cerebro quería que hiciera eso talves…no se-

-wow tienes una forma de convertir soledad en oscuridad Beff-se cruza de brazos

-¿¡qué quieres decir!?-

-digo que talves yo haya disfrutado el beso,pero noo,tu andas convirtiendo todo en un día lluvioso casa vez que estoy feliz-

-e-espera..vuelve a repetir esa parte-dice toda sonrojada

-¿feliz?-

-no antes de eso-

-¿lluvioso?-

-mucho más antes-

-¿noo?-

-antes de eso..-

-¿disfrutado el beso?-

-si,dijiste que talves disfrutaste el beso-lo mira sorprendida y el se sonroja al extremo

-¿queeeeeeeeee?-hace una sonrisa falsa y levanta la ceja todo sonrojado-jejeje yo nunca dije eso

-si,si lo dijiste-

-ehh…no,no lo dije-niega con la cabeza sonrojado

-¡se que lo dijiste Riffin!,¿enserio disfrutaste el beso?-

-puede que un poco….p-pero no significa nada..-

-¿no significa nada?,¡¿es un chiste?!,significa mucho!-dice toda feliz

-¿porque estas tan feliz?-

-pues porque…-da una sonrisa pero luego abre los ojos y se sonroja,pero después entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos-¿¡a ti que te importa!?,¡no te diré!

-¿por?-

-¡simplemente no te diré idiota!-

-¿¡ porque siempre te andas peleando sin motivo!?-

-¡tu me provocas Riffin!-

-¡pues me haces tener sufrimiento cada vez que peleas!-

-¡agh!¿¡,y eso que?!,¡no es mi culpa que sufras por que yo te lo provoque!-

-en realidad….¡si!,¡si es tu culpa!-

-¡también es tu culpa porque no te defiendes!-

-¡es que eres una chica!-

-¿¡y!?-

-¡no puedo golpear chicas!,además eres un año menor que yo-

-¡sólo tengo 13 y medio!-

-¿cuál es la diferencia?-

-¡que tal vez eres tan perezoso que no te puedes defender!-

-¿¡quieres que me defienda!?,¡pues lo are!-la toma de los brazos y la levanta

-¡bajame Riffin!-dice pataleando en el aire

-nope..-

-¡Riffin!-

-tu quieres que me defienda,pues me defiendo-

-¡eres un inútil!¡bajame!-

-nah…-

-¿¡como es que nadie se da cuenta de esto!?-mira hacia los lados y ve a las personas platicando y pasando por ahí como si nada-inútiles….

-O\\O-Corey se sonroja al extremo que hasta sangre sale de su nariz

-¿q-que te pasa?-antes de lo sucedido Corey la baja y luego se tapa la nariz aún sonrojado-¿porqué estas todo rojo?

-¡p-p-p-por nada!…-

-¡solo dime!-

-ehh….t-tus …t-tus Vargas son …l-lindas…-dice todo rojo

-O\\O!-Carrie abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja al extremo-¡t-tu maldito pervertido!

-¡yo no quise ver!,te lo juro,p-pero…yo…¡argh!,¡esto es tu culpa!-

-¿¡mía!?,¡tu fuiste el que me miro ahí pervertido!-

-¡fue tu culpa por decirme perezoso y que no sabía defenderme!-

-¡tuya porque me levantaste!-

-¡pues no te podía golpear!-

-¡mejor dejemos esto!,es vergonzoso-

-ok-

…

-así que…¿te gustan los conejos?-dice Corey ya que los calzones de Carrie eran rosas y llevaban el dibujo de un conejito

-¡RIFFIN!-le grita y este sale corriendo mientras se reía

••tiempo más tarde••

En la clase de Biología

-ok clase esta vez haremos un trabajo en parejas,haré unos cambios ya que las parejas que les asigné no resultaron …muy favorables…así qué …haremos esto…-decía la profesora-bien Mack tu estas con Roy

-oh genial profe,ponga juntos a los bromistas de la clase,fabuloso-decía sarcástico un chico

-bueno,Clare cambie de asiento con Kin-

-enserio profe,cambia de asiento al Nerd por la gótica?-dice de nuevo el chico

-…bien,en Carl cambia con Konnie..-

-enserio?…cambia al tonto por la otra Nerd?-

-¿que ironía no?,los 2 nerds juntos-dice su compañero haciendo que Kin y Kim se sonrojarán

-Larry cambie de lugar con Laney-

-¡que no me diga Larry!-dice enojado Lenny

-eh…¿pero donde estaré yo profe?-pregunta Corey

-con la señorita Beff ya que es el único espacio libre-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritan al unísono los pelo azules levantándose de sus asiento

-¡oh no profe,no me sentare a lado de ese pervertido!-dice Carrie apuntando a Corey

-¡ya te dije que fue un accidente!-

-¡mejor no hablemos de ese tema Riffin!-dice toda sonrojada y molesta poniendo a todos con duda

-Corey Riffin,siéntese a lado de la señorita Beff ,y se acostumbra ya que es el único asiento disponible-

-enrealidad profe,yo no tengo compañero-dice un chico que estaba sólo en una mesa

…

-como decía…es el único asiento disponible-

-¡bien!-toma su libro y libreta molesto y se sienta a lado de Carrie

-'hola amor'-le susurra Lenny a Laney mientras se sentaba a lado de ella

-'te extrañe'…-también le susurra

-'yo más'-

-¡dejen de susurrar!-los 2 se sobresaltan-bien prosigamos,hoy veremos sobre el sistema inmunológico….

-esto es lo peor-dice Carrie poniendo sus brazos en la mesa y ocultando la mitad de su cara ahí

-dimelo a mi-Corey rueda los ojos pero luego ve que Carrie en esa posición se veía adorable haciéndolo sonrojar

-¡señor Riffin!,¿¡podría dejar de mirar a la señorita Beff y prestar más atención a clases!?-grito la profe haciéndolo sobresaltar y que toda la clase se empezará a reír haciendo a Corey sonrojarse y ocultarse en su asiento

-¿?-Carrie lo mira extrañado

••tiempo después••

Se ve a Corey caminando por los pasillos recordando lo que pasó en la clase de Biología

-eso fue lo más vergonzoso que me paso en mi vida,ni siquiera entiendo porque Carrie me parecía adorable así…..tan tranquila….-

-¡oye Riffin!-grita Carrie llamando la atención del peliazul

-¿qué quieres Carrie?-pregunta al verla acercarse

-¿cuando aremos el proyecto de Biología?-

-¿cuál proyecto?-

-ash,el proyecto que nos toco sobre hacer un esquema y hacer la figura sobre el sistema digestivo para el viernes-

-ahh…,bueno,podemos hacerla en mi casa-

-bien,iré ahí a las 1 con los materiales que necesitamos-

-ok-Carrie se retira dejándolo solo

-vaya se me había olvidado por completo el trabajo,suerte Carrie me aviso,ella siempre tan linda….¡lista!,quería decir lista e jejeje…..y ..estoy hablando sólo..¬_¬-..

(COREY IS TALKING ALONE)

En la sala de la casa de Corey

Se ve a Corey sentado en el sillón viendo la Tele hasta que oye que tocan el timbre

-¡VAN!-se levanta del sofá y va hacia la puerta y se encuentra a Carrie con 2 bolsas de plástico en cada mano-hola Carrie,adelante-le ofrece el paso y ella entra

-..hm….linda sala,en fin,¿empezamos?-

-seguro,bien,¿que traes ahí?-

-ehh…las cosas que necesitamos para hacer el sistema digestivo…-

-oh si…pero,¿cómo pudiste comprar todo eso?-

-comprándolo,dah -

-si,pero,¿con que dinero?-

-¡eso a ti que te importa Riffin!-se da la vuelta pero en un descuido una tarjeta de crédito se le cae del bolsillo de su falda

-¿?-Corey levanta la tarjeta y ve que decía /Tarjeta de papá/-..¿tu gastas el dinero de la tarjeta de tu papá?

-¡dame eso!-le arrebata la tarjeta y se lo guarda en el bolsillo-¡esto a ti no te incumbe!,ahora vamos a hacer el trabajo-

-esta bien…cielos…-se sientan en el suelo y Carrie saca unos carteles y marcadores y cualquier material

-esto tardara un poco…-dice Carrie

(Wicked COOL Transition!)

-porfin!-dice Corey tumbándole en el sillón-no sabía que hacer un intestino delgado fuera tan difícil…

-bueno,terminamos el sistema inmunológico…pero falta hacer la redacción sobre eso-

-aaggh!-

-bien,yo haré la redacción,como siempre tu eres el único flojo de aquí-se cruza de brazos

-¡yo no soy flojo!-

-ehh…¡yo creo que si!,bueno yo me tengo que ir ya tengo práctica con las chicas-se encamina hacia la puerta pero Corey la detiene

-ehh…Carrie…-

-¿si?-

-si quieres….yo puedo hacer la redacción-

-¿enserio?-levanta una ceja

-si,para que no hagas tanto trabajo-

-esta bien,me convenciste,¡pero más vale que la redacción esté bien echa Riffin!-

-lo are-

…

-ehhh..-Carrie se empieza a sonrojar y juguetea con sus dedos-…oye Riffin….ayer me entere de que pasado mañana habrá un concierto al aire libre …no se sí …-antes de completar la frase Corey la interrumpe

-me encantaría ir Care-

-¿enserio?-

-si porque no-

-genial,este,es a las 6 pm en el parque-

-bien,te veo ahí-

-si…bueno…bye-sale de la casa toda apresurada

-*sigh*es como un sueño…y una PESADILLA….ahora que lo recuerdo….yo también tengo práctica con los chicos-se levanta del sofá y abre la puerta del garaje y se encuentra a sus amigos

-hasta que al fin llegas Corey-dice Kin

-ehh…¿cuanto tiempo han estado aquí?-

-1 hora-dice Laney sentada en el escenario

-oh,es que estaba haciendo el trabajo de Biología con Carrie,¿no les avise?-

-no,¡no nos habisaste!-dice enojado Kin

-ah cierto….pero bueno ya que están aquí ¡a practicar!-levanta su mano en signo de Rock y cada quien se pone donde le corresponde

••minutos después••

Se ve a Kin y a Kon frente a la computadora y a Laney en el sillón afinando su bajó

-¿¡chicos adivinen que!?-dice Corey agitando sus brazos como niño pequeño

-¿qué?-preguntan sus 3 amigos

-ya descubrí porque les incomodaba tanto que yo engañara a Carrie-

-¿ah si?-

-si,la verdad,se que ese plan para debilitada fue tonto,tenías razón Lanes,ella aunque sea mala tiene un corazón-

-…estas diciendo que..-dice Laney

-si,dejare el plan,me puse a pensar mientras estaba tomando un batido que lo que hacia estaba mal…-

-oh…-

-además se lo conté a un vagabundo y me dio consejos..-dice mientras señalaba a un vagabundo que estaba escondido entre unas cajas del garaje

-como están..-saluda el vagabundo mientras los 4 lo veían extrañados

…

-en fin,¿qué me dicen?-

-es una excelente idea Corey,porque,en serio pensábamos que te ibas a volver Trina…-dice Kon

-¿qué?,JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA,  
>No¬_¬,ustedes saben que yo soy niño bien •u•-<p>

-si,pero bueno,almenos aprendiste tu lección-dice Laney

-si,bueno,iré a la casa de Carrie-

-¿a qué?-pregunta Kkn

-no se,a invitarla a caminar oh algún lugar-

-¿te gusta Carrie?-pregunta Kon  
>Extrañado<p>

-jeje,claro que no,en fin,hagan lo que quieran tienen tiempo libre-sale del garaje dejando a sus 3 amigos solos

…  
>…<p>

-le gusta Carrie-dice Kon a sus amigos

-definitivamente-dice Kin así entorno con la cabeza

-oh si-dice Laney dice al igual que Kin

••Con Corey••

El estaba enfrente de la casa de Carrie y toca el timbre pero abre Mina

-oh…Corey…¿qué haces aquí?,si Trina se entera me mata-

-tranquila Mina,vengo a ver a Carrie-

-no se sí tampoco eso vuelva feliz a tu hermana-

-nada la hace feliz más que verme sufrir,fracasar,oh tener una cita con Nick-

-cierto…pero…-

-porfavor déjame pasar,además ella está en un campamento de verano por 1 semana-

-¿cuál campamento?-

-se suponía que iría al campamento para chicas sonrisas,pero…digamos que alguien cambio su papelería y la mando en el campamento de artes manuales de…..¡marionetas!-

••Con Trina••

Ella estaba sentada junto a la fogata junto a otras chicas y se veía asustada

-bien Trina sostén esto un momento-la instructora el da una marioneta de payaso y el payaso estaba sonriendo pero luego su mirada cambió a una más terrorífica

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grita tan agudo y fuerte que todos voltean verla asustados

-¡FEA MARIONETA!-ella toma a la marioneta y la tira al Fuego haciendo que la llama creciera más pero en ese entonces la marioneta sale del fuego aterrizando frente a Trina y se veía más terrorífico el muñeco

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

••devuelta con Corey y Mina••

…

-esta bien pasa-Mina le ofrece el paso y el entra-¡Carrie,Corey vino a verte!-grita por las escaleras

••En el Cuarto de Carrie••

Ella estaba jugando con unas muñecas hasta que escucho el grito de su hermana

-¿Corey?,acabo de ir a su casa hace 1 hora..-abre la puerta de su cuarto y sale pero choca con Corey-¡au!,¡oye avisa que estabas ahí!

-perdón…-

-¿para qué viniste?-se soba la cabeza

-bueno,te quería invitar a ir a un lugar-

-¿y-yo?-dice toda sonrojada

-eres la única tu que conozco-

-wow que profundo-

-¿quieres ir?-

-seguro pero…-ve su camiseta-a decir verdad odió esa camiseta

-es la misma que tu traes-

-si por eso la odio,es la misma que la mía-

-vamos no exageres,la llevo todo los días-

-y te preguntas porque te odio?-

-¿quiere ir si oh no?-

-seguro-

-genial,vamos-la toma de la mano haciéndola sonrojar y la arrasta

••en el parque ••

Se ve a Carrie y a Corey caminando por el parque hasta que Corey ve algo y se detiene

-mira,un juego de tenis,¿quieres jugar?-pregunta Corey

-claro,yo soy una experta jugando tenis-

-eso lo veremos-

(Wicked COOL Transition!)

Se ve a Carrie y a Corey en la cancha de tenis

-¿lista?-dice Corey tomando la pelota y ella asiente-¡ahí va!-avienta la bola y ella trata de pegarle pero no lo logra

…

-bien aquí va otra-Lansa la bola y ella trata de pegarla pero envés de eso da giros-…esto tarda un rato

(TENIS IS DIFFICULT!)

-ok,esta es la última…-Lansa la bola y ella lo golpea-¡increíble!,¡al fin lo hiciste!-dice al ver todas las pelotas regadas

-te dije que era buena-dice cruzada de brazos pero en ese entonces la pelota que había lanzado choca contra un árbol y le pega en la cabeza

-¡Carrie!-corre hacia ella-¿estas bien?-

-eh?-mira arriba y ve que esta a escasos centímetros de la cara de Corey haciéndolos sonrojar y ella lo empuja-s-si estoy bien

-bueno…¿qué quieres hacer?-pregunta levantándola

-la verdad todo esto me tiene agitada,mejor adelantale a la parte del concierto yo iré a ducharme-dice alejandose de ahí

-ok…-el levanta la mano y saca una escena

••En el parque en la noche••

Se ve un gran escenario y varias personas ahí alrededor del escenario,también se veían a los Grojband ahí

-¿dónde estará Carrie?-pregunta Corey mientras veía por los lados

-se acaba de ir hace unos segundos Core-dice Laney

-bueno, según esto ya pasaron 2 días así que….¿dónde estará?-

-la pregunta es ¿dónde están los NewMans?-dice Kin-según yo ellos hacen las mismas cosas que nosotros…

-'yo sólo quiero ver si esta Lens..-le susurra'-Laney a Kon

-'ya lo se'-le responde Kon

-¿qué tanto susurran?-pregunta Corey

-¡nada!-dice Laney alterada

-¿ok?,¡oh miren ahí esta!-dice apuntando a Carrie que venía caminando junto a sus amigos pero ella no tenía su gorra,su pelo estaba atado a una cola de caballo y sólo tenía su blusa blanca

-woow-dice Corey todo sorprendido al verla sin gorro

-¿qué tanto miras Riffin?-dice Carrie cruzada de brazos

-¿eh?-

-me andas mirando como un inútil-

-vaya cambias de peinado y de ropa pero sigues siendo igual-dice Corey cruzado de brazos

-¡tu cállate!-

-de todas formas,¿porqué vienes vestida así?-pregunta

-Konnie tiro mostaza sobre mi blusa negra y mi gorro cayo sobre un charco de lodo-

-fue un accidente-dice Konnie

-en fin…¿así qué tu y Corey estarán solos hasta que termine el concierto no?-pregunta Kin haciendo sonrojar a los 2 peliazules

-s-si..-dice Corey-¿por?

-por nada,¿y tu Lenny,Konnie?-sigue Kin preguntando

-pues,Carl me invito a venir,entonces el debe de estar por aquí-dice Konnie..-..iré a buscarlo-se va corriendo

-bueno yo y Clare iremos a comer un helado y luego a ver una película-dice Kon

-¿y tu Le-Nerd?-dice Laney cruzada de brazos

-bueno ¡LAMEY!,yo iré a…-apunta a una parte del parque-¡ese lugar sin razón alguna!

-que curiosidad también yo…-dice "molesta"

-¿vamos juntos?-dice "molesto"

-¡claro!,pero te detesto-

-yo también te detesto-los 2 pelirrojos se van hacia ese lugar

…  
>…<p>

-'sabía que eran malos actores pero no pensé que tanto'-le susurra Kin a Kon

-'ya se'-

-ok eso fue raro-dice Carrie-en fin….¿nos vamos Riffin?,¿¡oh quieres quedarte aquí como idiota?!-

-¡deja de insultarme cada vez Beff!-

-¡no!-

-¡eres una hija de…-antes de decir algo Kin y Kon les tapa la boca

-ay Corey pero que cosas dices-dice Kin todo nervioso

-si,mejor trata de no decir nada ofensivo-dice Kon

-¡bien!-se cruza de brazos

-¿qué raro?-dice Kim

-¿qué es raro?-pregunta Kin

-que pensé que Corey le gustaba Carrie…-

-¿¡q-que!?-grita todo alterado y sonrojado Corey-jejeje claro que NO me gusta Carrie jejeje ¿qué tonterías dices Kim?

Carrie baja la mirada algo triste

-¿sucede algo?-pregunta Corey a Carrie

-…nada que te importe Riffin,¿¡podemos irnos ya!?-

-cielos,¿porqué tan malhumorada?-

-¡dije nada que te importe!-se cruza de brazos

-ok ok,cielos…-

-….Emm…esto es raro-dice Kon rascandose la nuca-en fin …yo irme ya-dice corriendo hacia otro lado

-…..ehhh…pues yo ir por un helado jejeje-dice Kin corriendo hacia otro lado-

-eso fue raro..-dice Corey

-¿raro?,¿que es raro?,Ajajajajajaja!-se ríe Kim toda nerviosa

-¿?-

-jeeee…..yo irme ya…-dice yendo al mismo lado que Kin

-pero eso fue más raro..¿qué quieres hacer Ca…-antes de completar la frase Carrie lo toma desprevenidamente del collarín de su camisa y se acerca a su cara haciéndolo sonrojar-C-Carrie ,¿q-que haces?

-¡eso a ti no te incumbe niño tonto!-

-p-pero e-estas muy cerca…-

-¿¡quieres saber porque Riffin!?-

-b-bueno..si…-

-¡por esto!-lo acerca y le da un beso en los labios y el abre los ojos como platos ya después de unos 7 segundos se separa bruscamente de el haciendo que el caiga al suelo

-¿q-que fue eso?-dice todo sonrojado

-¿¡qué aún no te das cuenta tonto!?-

-ehhh…¿de qué?…-

-..¡no puedo creerlo!…¿¡es un chiste!?-

-eh no,de verdad ¿de qué debo darme cuenta?-se levanta

-¡que yo…!….ash!,¿¡sabes que!?…¡olvídalo!,sólo…¡vamos a escuchar este odioso concierto para poder irme!-

-….Carrie…-

-sólo cállate…-dice cruzandose de brazos

"Y ahora demosle la bienvenida esta banda que nadie conoce pero tocara aquí ahora!"

La banda empieza a tocar haciendo que todos empiezan a bailar expecto ya saben quienes…así es,los emos que sólo estaban moviendo la cabeza en signo de aprobación ō_ō

Nah mentira eran Corey y Carrie XD

-Carrie porfavor dime porque actúas así-dice Corey

-¿¡así como!?-lo mira ardiendo fuego asustandolo

-a-así-dice todo asustado

-*suspiro*tu jamás lo entenderías Riffin,¡eres demasiado obvio!,con razón ya entiendo porque Laney te cambio por Lenny…-

-¿q-que?,¿como que me cambio por Lenny?,¿no te entiendo?-

-¿qué no lo sabes?-el niega la cabeza-cuando rechazaste a Laney,ella se hizo novia de Lenny,claro,después de algunas pláticas y salidas en secreto

-¿cómo es que sabes esto?-

-es obvio,ellos no son buenos actrices Riffin-

-¡pero no pueden estar juntos!,e-ellos son…¡enemigos!-

-¿¡puedes dejar eso de la rivalidad ya!?,¿¡no ves que nuestros bajistas son felices saliendo!?-

-p-pero..-

-¿¡solo cállate quieres!?,¡Lenny y Laney son felices juntos!,¡y más vale que no intentes hacer nada para separarlos Riffin!,¡porque si destruyes el corazón del que antes estaba enamorada te destruiré pieza por pieza!-

-espera un segundo..¿estabas enamorada de Lenny?-

-¡si!,estaba enamorada de Lenny,pero me di cuenta de que cuando el y Laney empezaron hablar de lo obvios que éramos para ver que ellos también estaban enamorados de nosotros,lo deje ir porque sabía que ellos iban a quedar juntos antes de que el me rompiera el corazón!-

-espera..¿porqué lo dejaste ir antes de que te rompiera el corazón?-

-¡porqué cada vez que me enamoro de un chico ellos me rompen el corazón diciendo que no me querían,oh que fue una apuesta,oh que sólo era un juega,oh que era un plan!,por eso quise dejarlo ir antes de que me rompiera el corazón,oh antes de que se me declarara para así no …crear un lazo extraño entre nosotros oh algo por el estilo¡pero ahora vuelvo a estar enamorada de un tonto eh inútil despistado que no sabe nada!-

-espera estas diciendo que…-

-¡si!,¡yo te amo Corey!,¡pero eres tan despistado para verlo como cuando Laney estaba enamorada de ti idiota!…-

-a-acabas de llamarme Corey?-dice sorprendido ya que ella siempre la llamaba Riffin

-si,si te llame Corey,y eso que!?,sabes algo? las veces que te bese "por accidente" no eran por accidente,era todo un plan que nadie sabia,todo fue actuado,¿sabes? me atraes desde hace mucho!,pero no sabía si de verdad me gustabas hasta ese día en que nos perdimos en el bosque!-

-Carrie…-

-yo sabía sobre tu plan para debilitarme!,te escuche a ti y a tu banda hablar de eso en tu garaje!,estaba aprovechando porque de verdad me gustas!-

-¿¡s-sabías de mi plan?! O-O-

-¡obvio idiota!-

-y-yo…Carrie siento eso…porfavor perdóname-

-no necesitas disculparte tonto,yo ya sabía tu plan y no me molesta-

-¿a no?-

-no…ya me acostumbre a esto…pero tengo que preguntarte una cosa Riffin-

-¿qué es?-

-¿de verdad te gusto oh solo era parte del juego?-

…  
>…<p>

-tu…no me gustas…-dijo Corey y ella aprieta los puños tratando de contener las lágrimas-yo…¡te amo!

-¿q-que?-dice soltando lágrimas ya que soltó algunas lágrimas cuando dijo que no le gustaba

-dije..¡te amo!,Carrie Beff estoy enamorado de ti-

-¿d-de verdad?-

-te lo estoy diciendo,¡TE AMO!-

-y-yo…yo…-

-ven aquí Beff..-la toma del brazos toma su mejilla y la besa en los labios pero después oye varios aplausos y se separa de Carrie y hace una mirada extrañada al igual que ella

-¡eso es amigo!-grita el líder de la banda que estaba tocando y todos aplauden haciendo sonrojar a los 2 peliazules a más no poder

-¡WHAAA!-los 2 corren más rápido que Flash,KidFlash y más y menos juntos hacia el bosque

-bien….misión cumplida-dice Kin a lado de Kim

-si…-los 2 miran abajo y ven que estaban tomados de las manos luego los 2 se miran y sonríen todos rojos

-jejeje-se ríe Kin todo nervioso pero Kim lo toma del cachete y le da un beso en la otra mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar a más no poder-jeeejeee

-jijiji ^^-

-bueno al parecer nuestros hermanos se gustan…-dice Kon cruzado de brazos a lado de Konnie

-si,lo raro es que nosotros no nos gustamos en esta historia-dice Konnie

-ya se,usualmente esto pasa en los fanfics-dice Kon

-si,sólo porque ambos seamos dooplerangers no significa que seamos pareja-grita Konnie

-ya,tranquila bebe-la tranquiliza Carl que estaba a lado de ella

-vaya hermanito jamás pensé que consiguieras una novia-decía Clare a lado de Kon

-bueno,siempre traigo a las chicas tras de mi,soy todo un galanazo-dice poniéndose el pelo hacia atrás pero en un descuido se resbala y cae de espaldas

-y el mismo Carl esta devuelta ¬_¬-dice Clare cruzada de brazos

-¿oigan que esto no se supone que debe de ser un CoreyxCarrie?-dice Carl desde abajo

-eh si..si es..-dice Konnie

-¿entonces porque nos están poniendo a nosotros?,se supone que ahora mismo deberían de estar con ellos ¿no?-

-tienes razón-dice Kon

-¿entonces?,¿¡qué esperan!?-grita Clare hacia el frente

(Wicked COOL Transition!)

En el bosque

Se ve a Corey y a Carrie tratando de recuperar el aliento ya que corrieron mucho

-*pant*eso..*pant* fue muy embarazoso*pant*-dice Corey tomando aire

-si…-

…

-o-oye Carrie…se qué lo qué pasó fue muy de drama pero…te quiero preguntar algo….¿quieres ser mi novia?-ella lo mira

-¿es un chiste?,después de todo lo que te dije-

-b-bueno yo..-

-¡obvio!,¡si quiero ser tu novia tonto!-

-¿de verdad?-

-¿¡que eres idiota o que?!,te lo acabo de decir-

-oh si cierto…jejeje-

-sabes que si eres ingenuo Riffin?

-y tu sabes que eres mi sufrimiento favorito-la toma del mentón

-jeje lo se idiota-se acerca su cara

-ven aquí bruja-la besa y ella le corresponde

-bueno,creo que ya lo saben-dice Lenny con las manos en los bolsillos recargado sobre un árbol junto a Laney alejados de los peliazules

-sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o témprano-dice Laney a lado de el

-bueno,¿que te parece si adelantamos esta escena hasta la batalla de las bandas?-

-suena bien-

-sabía que dirías eso-Lenny levanta la mano y desliza una escena donde están los GrojBand en el escenario frente a todos los habitantes de PeaceVille

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-esta canción va dedicada a alguien muy especial se llama She's Killing me..-dice Corey desde el micrófono y todos aplauden-guíanos Kon!

-1,2,3,4!-

[Corey]

All my friends are coming over  
>And I hope nobody told her<p>

She has a way of turning sunshine into rain

(En la multitud se ve a Carrie cruzada de brazos mientras sonreía)

I've got on that shirt she hates  
>I just know that face she'll make<br>Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain

(El le guiña un ojo haciéndola sonrojar)

She never drives her car, she drives me crazy  
>She went out of gas, and somehow I'm to blame<p>

I'll take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (Kin y Kon:so come back home)  
>She I'll pick a fight for no good reason<br>She knows I'll never leave  
>I love her half to death,<br>But shes killing me

All my friends, they say I like her  
>But I know behind my back,<br>they all think the same things, that I do…

She spends her daddys credit card,  
>And says that Im the one whos lazy<br>Shes like a dream and a nightmare coming true

(Carrie rueda los ojos mientras sonreía)

Ill take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>Ill leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (Kin y Kon:so come back home)  
>Shell pick a fight for no good reason<br>She knows Ill never leave  
>I love her half to death,<br>But shes killing me

And I wouldn,t have it any other way  
>She can change her clothes<br>She can change her hair  
>But she always be the same<p>

(Ella pone sus manos en sus caderas y levanta una ceja)

So I went out and bought her roses  
>She complained about the thorns<br>I caught her smiling  
>And thats what I do it for<p>

Ill take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>Ill leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (Kin y Kon:so come back home)  
>Shell pick a fight for no good reason<br>She knows Ill never leave  
>¡I love her half to death!<br>Oh yeah, ¡I love her half to death!

Ill take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>Ill leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (Kin y Kon:so come back home)  
>Shell pick a fight for no good reason<br>She knows Ill never leave  
>I love her half to death,<br>But shes killing me…  
>…<p>

Shes killing me

Oh ohhh

[fin de la canción]

Todos empiezan a aplaudir y  
>A gritar de la emoción<p>

-bien echo chicos,ahora a continuación ¡Los NewMans!-dice el alcalde y ellos suben al escenario y Carrie toma el micrófono

-estaba pensando cantar una canción para alguien especial,pero cambie de opinión-todos se sorprenden-esta vez nuestro bajista Lenny Sill cantara una canción que el mismo escribió llamado "Song 2 you"!-

Todos aplauden y Carrie le pasa el micrófono a Lenny

-'¿qué haces Care?'-

-'quiero que cantes la canción que escribiste para Laney'-

-'¿segura?'-

-'completamente,ahora ve y canta Lens'-

-Emm…-Lenny voltea hacia la multitud y toma el micrófono-esta canción la escribí para mi NOVIA Laney Penn!

Todos aplauden

-¡guíanos Konnie!-dice Lenny y ella empieza a tocar

-1,2,3,4!-

[Lenny]

oh,oh,yhea,oh

I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know I ain't no fool baby  
>I may not be a star<br>I'm not driving the sickest car  
>But, I know I can make you happy baby<br>I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>Your heart, not material things<p>

I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
>Is give this song to you<p>

Nah Nah  
>Nah Nah<br>Nah Nah

Yeah I know that you are blessed  
>But there's something you're missing yet<br>Your own melody… oh baby  
>I don't know what you been used to<br>Never been with a girl like you  
>But, I can give you a love that's true too<br>Your heart, not material things

I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true (My soul is true)<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)<br>But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
>Is give this song to you<p>

I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give  
>this song to you)<br>What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)  
>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)<br>I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby  
>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true<p>

I'll give you my song (Song)  
>These words to you (Words)<br>Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)  
>My soul is true<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl<br>But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
>Is give this song to you…<p>

[fin de la canción]

Todos comienzan a aplaudir y a gritar de la emoción

-¡buen trabajo chicos!,pero eso lo decidirán los jueces,el ganador de la batalla de las bandas es ….-

…  
>…<p>

-¡Martín y su licuadora musical-dice el alcalde y todos comienza a aplaudidor y se ve a un conejo junto a una licuadora

-ok,eso jamás lo había visto venir-dice Lenny

-si…-asienten Kim y Konnie

-bueno…al parecer ninguno de los 2 gano-dijo Corey acercándose a los NewMans junto a sus amigos

-si…aunque si el no hubiera participado,nosotros les hubiéramos pateado el trasero-dice Carrie cruzada de brazos

-¡oye!,¿así le hablas a tu novio después de que te dedicara una canción?-

-serás mi novio,pero en la competencia ¡es la guerra!-

-*gulp*-

-Lens,la canción estuvo excelente!-dice Laney a su novio

-¡ehem!-finge toser Carrie llamando la atención de la pelirroja-oye serás novia de mi mejor amigo,pero ¡yo!,soy la única que le puede decir Lens a Lens

-¿eso qué tiene que ver?-

-yo le di ese apodo primero que tu pelirroja,y sólo yo le puedo decir así-

-oye,yo le puedo decir a mi novio como quiera-dice cruzada de brazos

-yo no lo creo-pone sus manos en su cadera

-¡te crees la gran cosa!-dice acercándose a ella

-¡tu más Lamey!-dice acercándose a ella

-wowowo,tranquilas chicas-dice Corey tomado la cintura de Carrie y Lenny hizo lo mismo con Laney

-si Lanes,no pelees ahora-dice Lenny a su novia pero entonces Corey lo mira enojado

-óyeme tu Le-Nerd!,yo soy el único que le puede decir a Lanes,Lanes.-

-¿cuál es la diferencia?-

-¡yo!,le puse ese apodo porque es mi mejor amiga,y ningún Nerd le va a decir Lanes a Lanes más que yo-

-Hm…Deja Vu-dice Carrie

-¿ahora qué hacemos?-

Pregunta Kon

-bueno,tengo un plan loco que talves funcione-

Dice Kin y Corey lo mira enojado con los brazos cruzados

-woho te robo tu frase-

Dice Konnie con las manos en las caderas

(WICKED COOL TRANSITION)

se ve a los NewMans y a los GrojBand en un picnic.

-¿este qué tipo de plan es Kin?-

Pregunta Laney

-bien,como nuestras bandas se reconciliaron…eso creo,creo que es tiempo de conocernos-

-awww,eso es muy dulce-

Dice Carrie poniendo celoso a Corey.

-bueno…supongo que esto es el final…gracias a…-

Corey no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kin lo empujo

-¡gracias a todos por venir!-

Kin cierra la cochera

-si,esta vez Kin cierra el final XD-

Dice Kin

FIN  
>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<p> 


End file.
